


Something Entirely New

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Happy Ending, I swear, M/M, Razz is also sassy, Razz is best bro, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Slim is baby, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of character deaths, not alternates of one another, rottenjoke - Freeform, sfw, this is a fluff story, we just got to push past all the angst first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: In the World Razz knew, soulmates were made known when you need someone to help pull you threw the darkness. He never heard his soulmate's voice. He didn't care. Soulmates were a weakness he couldn't afford.Well, that is until he hears them.-After one final reset, Sans is pushed over the edge and can't grin and bear it anymore. He just wants to sleep.He isn't alone though. Not according to the voice he suddenly hears within his thoughts.in short, just a simple fanfic where these two dorks find happiness in each other.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filafox_143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filafox_143/gifts).



> No, I don't know what you mean that this was named after a Steven Universe Song. It is entirely unique.
> 
> In this, soulmates work by hearing their voice in your mind when life gets to hard for you to bear. They are meant to be like a helping hand and normally leads to the two or more falling in love.

The world Razz knew was cold and destructive. Everything and everyone slowly destroyed themselves until the day they die. There was no such thing as happy endings. Just the ones where you turn to dust for trusting someone. 

To some, the only thing keeping them going was the chance of a soulmate. Someone created to lift you up through the darkness. You would typically hear them through your thoughts. Their voice was said too instantly calm you. Bring a sense of wholeness you never experienced before.

To Razz, it was his younger brother that kept him going. Ever since he could remember, it was only the two of them. Razz would go through hell and back if it meant his brother got to live a long, healthy life.  
  


Which is why Razz decided he wouldn’t search for his soulmate. It would be too risky and could cost Razz the only family he had. He- He couldn’t do that. He would choose his brother over everything else in this world. 

  
Anyways, it was rare to find your soulmate. Especially when a stranger would kill you in seconds. Most didn’t care who you were if they were lost in their LV. It just wasn’t something Razz normally looked forward too.

  
  
In this world, it was kill or be killed. Soulmates was a weakness he couldn’t risk. He couldn’t put his brother or soulmate at risk by seeking them out. He wouldn’t put anyone at danger over some kid fantasy. What mattered most was-

“Slim!” 

Razz stomped his foot into the ground. His hands were on his hips as he glared at his brother. Annoyance and worry circled in his soul. 

Slim was slouched over his station, fast asleep without a care in the world. It was dangerous! His brother was barely out of stripes and was leaving his back wide open! Did he not understand that?

“Avenir Slim Serif-”

  
  
“Don’t full-name me, bro,” One of Slim’s eyesocket opened as he spoke. False golden tooth glistened as he gave Razz a smirk. “I’m awake. What’s up?”

How… How did he not know!? Razz felt his eyesocket twitch. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge. A sigh escaped him. “Brother, how many times _must_ I tell you to not sleep at your station?” 

“Try one more time, might work,” Slim said this with a mirthful look passing through his eyelights. It would have made Razz delighted had it been in the safety of their home. 

“It’s irresponsible!” Razz nearly yelled, exasperated as he threw his arms out around him. “You could get dusted or worse!”

“heh, knew you cared-”

“Ave-”

  
**_‘It’s a beautiful day outside.’_ **

Razz froze as a baritone voice spoke within him. The words he was going to say got stuck in his throat as a voice echoed through his head. 

**_“birds are singing, flowers are blooming.’_ **

Flowers? The only place where there were flowers was near the castle grounds. He wasn’t anywhere near the castle grounds. Even if he was, why would flowers be on his mind?

“Bro?” Slim’s voice sounded distant as Razz found himself dazed and confused. A hand rested on his shoulder, the smell of smoke and barbecue sauce filled Razz's senses. He still didn't respond. 

**_‘On days like this, kids like you-’_ **

Kids? They- they were rare. A precious thing that needed to be protected. Many barely lived to be out of stripes. 

Confusion swirled in his mind as he lost himself. The voice kind of sounded like him but not? It was slower and drawled out their words. Razz couldn’t ever imagine speaking in such a manner. A foreign feeling in his soul as he came to terms with what this meant. 

**_‘Should be burning in hell!’_ **

Razz tried to scream as his body was ripped apart. Darkness surrounded him, his body felt like it was floating in an empty space. He screamed and screamed, but he couldn’t hear his voice. Silence only meet him as he felt his cells burn as they disintegrated. 

* * *

Razz gasped for air as his eyesockets shot open. The world around him was dark, the air cold and chilling him to the bone. His fingers were twisted and tearing at something beneath him. 

It was as if all the air in him was forced out and then shoved right back in. His mind was a jumble of words and memories trying to desperately fit back together like a puzzle. 

His head hurt… that was the first thought he was able to string together properly. 

The next was about the arm thrown around his ribcage. Razz tilted his head, ignoring the headache that thundered in his mind. It was Slim.

His brother was fast asleep beside him. Slim’s tall frame was curled around Razz in a manner that was reminded him of when they were little and on the streets.  
  


Right… he was in his bedroom. 

Relief filled him as he closed his eyesockets. It was just a dream. He was safe, his brother was safe. They were safe. Well, as safe as someone in their world could be.

With the little amount of strength that he had, Razz pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his temple, hoping to ease even a little bit of the pain. He let out a soft groan of relief as the pain lessened. 

  
“Nye?” Slim made a noise in question as he began to stir awake. His nose scrunched up as he opened an eyesocket. Golden amber magic wisped to life. 

Razz quickly placed his hand on Slim’s head. He had to hold back from flinching to not worry his brother. The fast movement having caused his head to spin. 

“We are fine, Mutt. Now go back to sleep.” Razz ordered with a bland voice. He may be having a rough night, but that didn’t mean his brother needed too as well. Slim took his orders without a second thought and laid his head back down. 

Razz gave a half-smile before turning away from his younger sibling. He sighed and rubbed his face. His eyelights strained on the wall before him. His mind is all over the place. A clutter of thoughts that screamed for his attention all at once.  
  


What even was that dream? 

Razz stopped dreaming of his soulmate when he was in stripes! He didn’t waste his energy on something pointless, something that could get him killed! Not when he had to look out for his brother and now the entire town of Snowdin. 

Dreams and wishes didn’t exist for Razz. Not anymore at least. The only things he really had to look forward to was dusting or finally going insane.

Razz pouted in distress. His eyelights flickered over to the digital clock on the nightstand. He had only two hours before he had to get ready for work. As slow as a snail, he laid back down next to his brother _(who pulled him closer)_. His eyesockets tightly closed in an attempt to force himself to surrender to the sleep. 

Maybe when the alarm went off, he won’t remember the dream. 

**‘** **_When will this end?’_ **

Razz’s eyesockets snapped open. All the screaming thoughts in his head came to a screeching halt when that voice spoke. The air in his throat was stolen from him, body frozen in place. 

**_‘I’m so tired…’_ **

That... That was his soulmate. He was hearing his soulmate's voice! He just assumed his soulmate died before he could get the chance to hear their voice... He had counted himself lucky. 

Razz regretted the moment happiness surged through him. No. Just no! He didn't care if that was his soulmate! He wouldn't put Slim at risk! Slim was all he had...

' ** _I just want to sleep and never wake up.’_ **

Razz felt his shoulders slump. His eyesockets fell close as sympathy coursed through him. He could understand that sentiment. If it wasn’t for Slim, he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to get up. As much as he despised sleep, he would much prefer to sleep than continue to be in such a cruel world. 

**_‘I’m alone…’_ **

Razz never had to experience that... Even if he didn't have Slim, Muffet had made sure they were okay until they were out of stripes. Then there was Vice Captian Alphys and her secret partner Undyne. He had monsters he would consider friends under different circumstances. Monsters he knew would have his back. Razz may suffer but he wasn't alone. He couldn't imagine anyone having to go through every day alone like this. 

_‘You’re not alone._ ’ Razz sent back without really thinking about it. He closed his eyesockets and focused on the new link between him and this stranger. _‘I’m Here…_ ’

**_‘What, the, fuck!?’_ **

* * *

It happened again. 

There had been another reset. Another fucking reset, another genocide. This time, the kid killed Undyne in front of Papyrus. The kid waited until they were in Undyne’s house to kill her.

It broke Sans. Seeing his brother destroyed in such a manner... Nothing of his brother had been left. Papyrus had been empty and full of bitterness when Sans found him. It was- chilling to see his baby brother in such a manner. 

  
Sans still doesn’t know why the kid did it. 

He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t watch his brother die again. He couldn’t watch his friends get slaughtered for shits and giggles. He just- he couldn’t live like this!

What even was the point? The only damn good thing about any of this was that Papyrus couldn’t remember! 

_‘When will this end?’_ Sans thought as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The seconds dragged on. Papyrus would be up in a few hours, everything wiped from his memories. _‘I’m so tired._ ’

Sans rolled over onto his side and shoved his face into a pillow. His arms wrapped around the pillow as he cuddled it for some type of relief. 

_‘I just want to sleep and never wake up…’_

Maybe if he fell, the resets would stop. He would finally be free of the pain. Sans let out a chuckle to himself. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyesockets. 

Yeah, right. The kid would never let him be. What fun is resets, if you are the only one who remembered? 

_‘I’m alone…_ ’ Sans had to hold back a sob as tears slid down his cheeks. He was alone, scared, and no one could help him. He was trapped in a hell cycle that wouldn’t end. 

**_‘You’re not alone.’_ **A voice echoed softly, as if into Sans’s nonexistent ears. His eyesockets snapped open and he jerked up in his bed. Fear and shock coursed through his marrow. 

Did the kid left the Ruins early, ( _Very, very early.)_ and finally decided to kill him off early? Just as tired as he was of the ‘game’ they played. Fuck, what would Paps think to seeing his dust? As tired as he was, he wasn’t ready to abandoned Papyrus. Whether he remembers the resets or not. 

As he looked around the room, he expected to see someone in his room. Yet, there was no one. The only movement he could make out was from his trash tornado. He could have sworn… 

**_‘I’m Here...’_ **

Sans pressed himself against the wall. His soul pounded loudly in his chest. He stared blindly in front of him. _‘What, the, fuck!?’_

_‘What the actual fuck!?_ ’ Sans couldn’t press himself further into the wall if he tried. His soul pounded into his chest loudly. Where was the voice even coming from?!

**_‘Dramatic much?_ **’ 

Sans lost it. A breathless laugh escaped him. He finally cracked and went nuts. Well, he thought it would happen earlier. The fact he lasted this long before screws came loose is kind of impressive, even for himself. _‘i finally went crazy...’_

The voice in his head snorted. **_‘I wouldn’t call hearing your soulmate,_ ** **‘going crazy’’**

Soulmate? That shit Alphys was always going on about? Did his brain finally break and decided he needed a boyfriend? This was ridiculous! 

**_‘It can’t be_ ** **that** **_shocking._ ** ’ The voice hummed when he remained silent. Their voice was soothing and put Sans at ease. That just made him more unnerved when he thought about it. **_‘Most monsters speak with their soulmate when they are still in stripes._ ** **’**

Sans let out a laugh. He placed his hand on his forehead and slid until he laid on the bed. His eyesockets were wide. Disbelief ran through his body. 

Soulmates? Sans chuckled as his nose crinkled. ‘ _that’s new.’_

He stopped laughing.

The breath in him was stolen. Everything in Sans clicked. His breath was stolen and his soul thudded loudly. New... Something that was new! Sans let out a laugh, bordering on lunacy. Something finally beat the reset and was new! 

He might have gone insane and he didn’t want to get used to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one or two more chapters. Depends. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed! please comment, it helps a lot!
> 
> Twitter: @Krysytwi
> 
> tumblr: @krystal-twi
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/krystaltwi


End file.
